Buch der Verdammten
Das Buch der Verdammten ist ein sehr mächtiges Zauberbuch der schwarzen Magie mit dem sich jede Art von Verdammnis entweder kreieren oder rückgängig machen lässt. Einst im Besitz der Familie Styne verschwand es vor ca. 100 Jahren und gelang in den Besitz von Charlie Bradbury, die es aus einem Kloster in Europa wiederbeschafft hat. Geschichte Staffel 10 Laut Charlie wurde das Buch, vor etwa 700 Jahren, von einer Nonne namens Agnes verfasst, die ihr Leben darauf ausrichtete Flüche zu brechen, nachdem sie eine Vision der Dunkelheit erlebt hatte. Die Nonne sperrte sich ein und schottete sich von allem und jedem ab, während sie für die Seiten des Buches ihre eigene Haut nutzte. Auf diesen schrieb sie mit ihrem eigenen Blut, dass sie als Tintenersatz verwendete. Ausgehend von den Recherchenotizen, die Charlie fand, war es bereits im Besitz von mehreren Kulten und Hexenzirkeln auf der Welt, selbst der Vatikan soll es für einige Zeit besessen haben. Später kam es in den Besitz eines spanischen Klosters, das einige Jahre vorher abbrannte. Hier blieb es, bis Charlie es schließlich fand und an sich nahm. thumb|left|250px|Castiel wirft einen Blick in das Buch während Rowena gefesselt ist Nach einem Feuergefecht mit den Stynes, die das Buch in ihren Besitz bringen wollten, brachte Sam das Buch heimlich zu Rowena, in der Hoffnung sie könne das Buch lesen und einen Zauber finden, der das Kainsmal entfernen kann. Rowena erklärte, dass sie den Kodex der Hexe Nadia bräuchte, um damit das Buch entschlüsseln zu können. Sam machte ihn schließlich in der sogenannten Werther Box in St. Louis, Missouri ausfindig. Er übergab den Kodex an Rowena und kettete sie zudem an, so dass sie lediglich den oben erwähnten Zauber fände und Sam das Buch am Ende zerstören könne, wodurch es für Rowena nutzlos wäre. Selbst mit der Hilfe des Kodex, war Rowena nicht in der Lage das Buch zu übersetzen, da sogar der Kodex selbst verschlüsselt war. Aus diesem Grund bat Sam Charlie um Hilfe, damit sie vielleicht mit ihren IT Fähigkeiten, etwas erreichen könne. Obwohl sie zusammenarbeiteten, konnten weder Charlie noch Rowena das Buch übersetzen. Überfordert nahm Charlie ihre Notizen und fing an alleine daran zu arbeiten. Sie fand schließlich heraus, wie der Kodex zu entschlüsseln war, wurde aber von Eldon Styne dabei unterbrochen, der sie auf der Suche nach dem Buch gefunden hatte. Sie war nicht bereit, ihm die Notizen und das Buch der Verdammten, welches sie eigentlich gar nicht besaß, zu geben. Also zerstörte sie ihren Tablet PC, sowie ihre Notizen, doch nicht bevor sie ihre Ergebnisse an Sam und Dean versendete. Dies verleitete Eldon dazu, Charlie zu töten. Nachdem Sam und Dean die Charlies Codeknacker erhalten haben, war Rowena endlich in der Lage das Buch zu lesen und mit einem Zauber das Kainsmal von Dean zu entfernen, was aber den Ausbruch der Finsternis zur Folge hatte. Rowena verschwand letztendlich zusammen mit dem Buch und dem Kodex. Staffel 11 thumb|250px|Die sich nicht beugenden Hexen, werden von Rowena vernichtet In der Episode Die Finsternis erblüht wollte Rowena versuchen, Charisse, Melodie und Thomasin für ihren neuen Hexenzirkel, den Mega Coven, zu begeistern. Doch alle drei Hexen waren nicht sonderlich interessiert. Selbst als Rowena ihnen gegenüber offenbarte, dass sie im Besitz des Buches der Verdammten sei, weigerten sich die drei Hexen beizutreten. Aus diesem Grund vernichtete Rowena die Drei mit einem Zauberspruch, während sie vom Buch gestärkt war. Nachdem in Das Ende der Finsternis beschlossen wurde, Luzifer bezüglich der Finsternis zu befragen, sollte Rowena mit der Hilfe des Buches der Verdammten einen Weg finden, Luzifer zu beschwören und dabei den Käfig zu umgehen. Verzweifelt und mit dem Untergang der Welt vor Augen, wollte Rowena in Ein ungleiches Bündnis zusammen mit der Hexe Clea einen Zauber aus dem Buch anwenden, der beide scheinbar in die Zeit zurückbefördern sollte, damit sie noch ein wenig mehr Zeit herausschinden konnten, bevor sich die Welt endgültig verabschieden würde. Doch später nutzten sie das Buch dann scheinbar, um ihre Macht und die von drei weiteren Hexen zu erhöhen, damit sie einen mächtigen Hoodoozauber wirken konnten, welcher Amara schaden zufügen sollte, um sie zu schwächen. Als der Versuch, die Finsternis wegzusperren allerdings fehlschlug, wollte man die Finsternis in Das Licht der Finsternis nun endgültig vernichten, hierfür fragte Sam Rowena, ob im Buch etwas über eine Möglichkeit stehen würde, dies zu bewerkstelligen, doch meinte diese daraufhin nur, dass so ein Zauber die Grenzen des Buches bei weitem übersteige. Staffel 12 Nach ihrer Gefangennahme von Luzifer in Mamma Mia hatte dieser vor, Rowena zu benutzen, da sie nicht nur eine mächtige Hexe sei, sondern auch im Besitz des Buches der Verdammten wäre. Während er daraufhin in Die Krippe seine Hülle Vince Vincente betrachtete und diese langsam zu zerfallen drohte, wollte er von Rowena wissen, ob sie Kenntnis über einen Zauber hätte, der diesen Prozess verlangsamen, wenn nicht sogar beenden konnte. Zwar meinte Rowena, sie wüsste nicht mehr wo das Buch sei, doch war Luzifer sehr davon überzeugt, dass eine solch talentierte Hexe wie Rowena, das Wissen aus dem Buch mit Sicherheit auch so bereits im Kopf hätte. Also vollführte Rowena einen Zauber von dem sie selber meinte, er sei eine Mischung aus keltischer Zauberkunst und einem Zauber aus dem Buch der Verdammten. Allerdings hatte dieser Zauber nicht, die von Luzifer erwünschte Wirkung, sondern die gänzlich Umgekehrte. Staffel 14 Absenz Inhalt Das Buch ist in einem obskuren, sumerischen Dialekt geschrieben und enthält verschiedene dunkle Zaubersprüche. Man sagt, es habe einen Zauberspruch für so ziemlich alles. Selbst modernste Computer oder gar ein Dekodierer der Männer der Schriften, ist nicht dazu in der Lage, das Buch zu entschlüsseln. Das einzige bekannte Objekt, welches es entziffern kann, ist der Kodex der Hexe Nadia. Wenn man das Buch nicht richtig benutzt, kann das stets einen negativen und düsteren Effekt haben. Rowena erwähnte, dass nur die stärksten und erfahrensten Hexen dazu fähig wären, das Buch sicher zu nutzen. Hier sind einige Seiten, die das Buch der Verdammten enthält: BdV_01.jpg BdV_02.jpg BdV_03.jpg BdV_04.jpg BdV_05.jpg BdV_06.jpg BdV_07.jpg BdV_08.jpg 1200px-Rowenas_death_spell.jpg Kainsmal-Entfernungszauber Obwohl ein Zauberspruch in dem Buch steht, welcher das Kainsmal entfernen kann, werden die damit einhergehenden Konsequenzen, in diesem Fall das Freilassen der Finsternis, nirgendwo erwähnt. Käfig-Projektionszauber Das Buch beinhaltet ein derartiges Wissen, dass selbst ein Zauber enthalten ist, der dazu in der Lage ist, Luzifer aus seinem Käfig zu beschwören, ohne dabei diesen öffnen zu müssen. Necromantiorum Effekt Jede Person, die das Buch in Händen hält, wird eine böse und negative Aura um sich spüren. Umso länger die Person mit dem Buch zu tun hat, desto einflussreicher wird diese und kann die Gedanken des Lesers bis zu einem bestimmten Grad beeinflussen. Dieser Effekt ist bei Trägern des Kainsmals deutlich stärker. Trivia *Das Buch und der Name entstammen womöglich jeweils aus verschiedenen populären Quellen: *Der Name des Buches entstammt höchstwahrscheinlich einem Werk von Charles Fort mit dem Namen The Book of the Damned, welches die sogenannte Forteanismus Bewegung begründete. Herausgegeben im Jahr 1919 beschäftigt sich das Buch mit den unterschiedlichsten paranormalen Phänomenen, von UFOs bis hin zur Existenz von Riesen und Elfen. Das echte Buch erscheint auch kurz auf Sams Notebook am Ende der Episode Zuhause ist es doch am schönsten. *Der Ursprung ähnelt dabei dem Necronomicon, ein fiktionales Grimoire, welches in den Geschichten des Horrorschriftstellers H. P. Lovecraft vorkommt. *Die Version, die in Supernatural auftaucht, besitzt auch Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Necronomicon Ex-Mortis aus den Evil Dead Filmen, welches in menschlicher Haut gebunden und mit Blut in einer alten, sumerischen Sprache verfasst wurde. *thumb|right|250px|Seite aus "A Coptic Handbook of Ritual Power" Eine bestimmte Abbildung aus dem Buch "A Coptic Handbook of Ritual Power", gleicht einer aus dem Buch der Verdammten. Das besagte Buch beschäftigt sich mit Beschwörungen, die sowohl christliche als auch gnostische Elemente enthalten, sowie rituelle Anweisungen und eine Liste von 27 Zaubersprüchen, um dämonische Besessenheit, verschiedene Leiden, die Auswirkungen von Magie zu heilen oder Erfolg in Liebe und Geschäft zu bringen. So könnte dieses Buch mit seinen Abbildungen und der Tatsache, dass es sich unter anderem mit dem Heilen von Auswirkungen der Magie beschäftigt, eine Art Einfluss auf die Gestaltung des Buches der Verdammten gehabt haben. Vorkommen *Staffel 10 **''Das Buch der Verdammten'' **''Werther'' **''Die Dunkle Macht'' **''Schicksal'' **''Finsternis'' *Staffel 11 **''Die Finsternis erblüht'' **''Das Ende der Finsternis'' **''Ein ungleiches Bündnis'' **''Das Licht der Finsternis'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 12 **''Mamma Mia'' (nur erwähnt) **''Die Krippe'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 14 **''Unmenschliche Natur'' **''Der Prophet'' (nur erwähnt) **''Absenz'' Siehe auch *Kainsmal *Nadias Kodex Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Unvollständig